Not all songs have to end
by onlyone87
Summary: His song was ending. His reward had been collected. But that's not enough, he wants more, and something just so happens to give him the time he craved. Begins in the final moments of The end of time part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a first for me, never done a Doctor Who story before, but there is a first time for everything.**

**Starts in the final moments of The End of Time part 2, and goes from there. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned but a computer.**

* * *

The ghosts of the past whispered to him. Echoing around him in his dying moments, weighing heavily on his already fractured soul. They spoke of lost love and broken promises, creating a montage of angst-filled memories to flicker through his injured mind. Each one tearing into him with no way for him to repair the damage they were creating.

And he was scared.

He had always accepted the regeneration process before, but this time he truly felt like he was dying. This body meant more to him then the others had, and that was the problem. He did not want to change this look, not yet... he wasn't ready, he doubted he ever would be.

Resignation took over the fear for a moment and he made a final decision. He had essentially become a hero by sacrificing himself for a human, so it was time he did what any other hero would do. He would collect his reward.

Feeling the familiar sensation of burning in the pit of his stomach, he made a mental list of companions he wanted to glimpse at one final time. Of course, he would see them again in the future, but he would miss the first look of recognition they would give him. The possible smiles and hugs he would receive, when they realised he was still here... still protecting them. Instead, it would be confusion and disbelief over who he was, and that broke him.

So, one by one, he visited them - the children of time, and they had been - simple children to the rest of the universe, but to him they had been so much more. He would miss them, more then they realised. It seemed the Universe had deemed his destiny forever... alone.

Mickey, Martha, Sarah-Jane, Jack, Donna. All names he would never forget, all people who had sacrificed so much for him.

In no time, at all, he had worked through the list, and he was now at the last name. This was the place he needed to visit the most. This had been his true salvation.

"Rose."

Her name fell from his lips in a whisper as he leaned back against the hard, cold wall. Looking around slowly he took in the area, this was where it had all started. It had been a full circle and he had ended up right back at the beginning.

If he closed his eyes, he could recall the memory of Rose helping him from the Tardis and accepting the change he had made years before. If only he could go to that moment, how he would change things. The main difference would be he would never lose her in the first place. Him and Rose - the stuff of Legends travelling through space and time... forever.

Hearing a person approach he sighed softly, arming himself against the assault of emotion he was likely to feel. He could not let her see him, it had nothing to do with the delicate fabric of the universe or crossing time-lines, it was more for self-preservation.

Any of the others would have been hard enough, but to see her and find no hint of recognition in her eyes, no hint of love and affection, which he had come to associate with her smile, would destroy him.

Therefore, he resigned himself to just watch her, hoping in vain that, that would be enough. As she rounded the corner, he berated himself for being so idiotic. One look would never be enough... not with her.

Watching her walk past, he struggled to ignore the urge to call out. Instead trying to concentrate on just absorbing everything to memory. Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through his abdomen and he cried out, leaning a hand heavily on the wall. Taking a few gulps of air, he tried to keep himself from making too much noise.

"You alright mate?" she asked. The lack of noise from the crunching snow beneath her feet, alerting him to the fact that she was facing him.

"Yeah," he replied. Ignoring the pain for a moment, to focus on the woman before him.

"Too much too drink?" she enquired. Crossing her arms again to fend off the cold.

"Something like that," he answered.

"Maybe it's time you went home".

If only she knew how much he wished he could go home. What would she say if he replied that she was home, at least for him? Closing his eyes briefly, he quelled the ache in his chest, before glancing at her. "Yeah."

Satisfied with the answer, she smiled and stepped back, giving the mysterious stranger a nod. "Anyway. Happy new year!"

"And you," he replied. Seeing her turn, he called out to her, eager to know how far back into her life he had gone. "What year is this?"

Laughing she turned back, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Blimey how much have you had?" Seeing him shrug his shoulders, she replied, saying each word pointedly. "2005, January the 1st".

"2005," he echoed. It would be a year of change for her, the start of something brilliant... he could not say the same for the ending though. Smiling sincerely, he tilted his head slightly. "Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

"Yeah."

Not answering for fear of letting something slip, he nodded again briefly. Then he saw it. The look in her eyes she would have just moments before they had to run. It was excitement mixed with the hope that there was something waiting, and this time he knew what it was.

It would be him.

"See ya," she said, giving him a small wave.

His gaze stayed on her until the final moments when she was no longer in sight. This would be the last time these eyes ever saw her, and the new ones never would.

It would be the last time he would allow himself to love.

Pushing away from the wall, he began a slow stumble towards the Tardis. He only managed a few steps before his legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed to the floor, crying out as the motion jarred his aching body. Slowly he began to crawl forwards, realising helplessly that he was not going to make it.

His time was over, and he tried in vain to fight the exhaustion. Noticing a figure to the side, he looked up slowly, the mixture of snow and tiredness making his vision hazy, but through it all, he made out Ood Sigma.

"We will sing to you Doctor. The Universe will sing you to your sleep."

With that a song began, and it ignited a final spark deep within. Feeling a small burst of energy he managed to push himself up and slowly began the final few steps towards the doors of his ship.

"This song is ending but the story never ends."

Hearing the words echo around him, The Doctor finally managed to stumble through the doors leaning against them for a moment. This was it... no more running. He was finally out of time. Pushing away from the comforting wooden panel, he walked forward removing his coat and throwing it onto a beam as he went.

He had just enough energy left to put the Tardis into the Vortex. Letting out a cry as the fire began to spread, he stumbled around the central column, feeling the comforting tones of his ship in the back of his mind.

"I don't want to go." he said. Not being able to control the emotion in his voice. The frustration broke him and he felt lost.

A glow began to seep from his skin as he lifted a hand to his face. He only had mere seconds left, breathing in heavily he felt the tears well behind his eyes. Shakily he lifted his arms to the side as the light engulfed him, before shooting out, making him miss the soft sigh from another presence echo through the control room.

"_Then don't._" It whispered. Answering The Doctors whimpered statement.

As if the words were an entity themselves, they surrounded the flames erupting from the Doctor amongst a blue light, and began to slowly extinguish them. The regeneration energy began to dissipate into the air and after mere seconds the control room was quite, the light had vanished along with the blue essence which had saved him.

Collapsing to the floor, he breathed in heavily, confused as to why he felt no different. Something was wrong; he just could not pinpoint what the problem was. Lifting his hands to his face, he ran them over his skin.

"Nose check, eyes - two of, ears - pretty much the same, hair... great hair," he said shakily, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait." Jumping up he ran to the mirror on the wall, clasping the edges tightly with his fingers, as he focused on the reflection staring at him.

"What?"

Lowering one hand to touch the glass surface, as if it would change the image he was seeing he repeated himself, "what?". As he pulled away, he ran a hand through his hair, hoping to find an answer somehow.

"How? I should have regenerated. It started, there's no stopping that. Nothing--_nothing_ can stop that." Taking a step back, he dropped his arms to his sides in disbelief. "It's impossible," he let out, baffled by the entire situation. "It--"

_"Nothing's impossible"._

Freezing at the unknown voice coming from behind him, he slowly turned coming face to face with the one who had achieved something he could not fathom. "Oh".

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here I was slightly sceptical over whether anyone would like this story, and instead its turned out to be a record number of reviews for only one chapter. It's definitely a first for me. As a thank you, here's the update slightly faster then I was going to post it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned, still, but I'm always optimistic.**

* * *

_*PREVIOUSLY*_

_"How. I should have regenerated... It started, there's no stopping that... nothing... nothing can stop that." Taking a step back, he dropped his arms to his sides in disbelief. "It's impossible", he let out, baffled by the entire situation. "It..." _

_"Nothing's impossible". _

_Freezing at the unknown voice coming from behind him, he slowly turned coming face to face with the one who had achieved something he could not fathom. _

_"Oh"._

* * *

The shuffling sound of material as the intruder stepped into the light shining from the console had The Doctor reaching immediately for his Sonic Screwdriver. Years ago, he would have lived on the edge as it was, and just enquire about the nature of this interruption; however, his latest confrontations had left him feeling wary. Especially due to the fact that by now another man should be wandering around the Tardis with his name.

Yet somehow, through the haze of confusion, he was so relieved and happy - he was alive.

With one hand in his pocket, he glared at the being across the room concealed entirely by white robes.

_"Your weapon is of no use here Time lord," _the figure said, seemingly amused by The Doctors reaction.

"Mm, right". Clearing his throat to hide his shock, he released the vice like grip on his screwdriver and moved over to the console computer, keeping an eye on the figure as he did so. As he leaned over to look at the screen, he removed his glasses and placed them on before taking in the various different pieces of information. Nothing appeared on the screen to give any indication on the current situation - it was baffling. Frowning, he straightened and slowly removed his glasses whilst throwing the intruder a questioning look.

"There's no logical explanation for this. How did you get through the Tardis' shields, it's impossible."

_"Nothing is impossible, has it not been done before"._

Stuttering in disbelief at the nerve of the character before him, he answered, "well... erm... yes... but that was a fluke and she was brilliant, managed it all in a wedding dress. Now tell me how you got through my ships shields."

_"No shield can stop me."_

Running his hand over his mouth, he quelled the frustration forming inside. "I seem to be having an incredibly bad day and so far you are managing to add to it. Now we'll try something else - " Stepping forward The Doctor glared at the place where he guessed the figures eyes were. " - Who are you?"

_"Someone who is not affected by your feeble attempts at intimidation," _the robed being answered confidently.

As The Doctor gaped at the reaction from the person opposite, they reached up and pulled the robes hood down to reveal a young woman hidden behind the confines of the material. Short, blonde hair framed her face to reach just below her jaw line whilst her deep blue eyes held immense power within their depths. A soft blue light seemed to spill from her creating a surrounding aura. It was almost hypnotic.

Pressing her palms together, she gave a short bow and finally answered The Doctors question. _"I am a Sister of Fate"_, she said softly. Her voice holding an almost melodic sound to it.

"I don't recall ever hearing about the Sisters of Fate," he replied, completely taken back by the new chain of events. He had been convinced for a few moments she meant harm.

_"That is because we do not allow ourselves to be known. We exist outside of the laws of time."_

"Nothing can do that", he stated, with a shake of his head.

_"Why, because it does not fit in with your rules. Who do you think made those to begin with?"_

"A simple myth", he scoffed.

_"No, was it not you who once said they continued to explore the far corners of the Universe in search of something even you could not describe."_

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed, I've changed," he replied sadly.

_"It was in this form."_

"I don't like to dwell on the past. I was stupid to ever believe in such childish things."

_"Is that so? Then answer me this Doctor. Why in your final moments before death would you choose to visit people who, as you have just suggested, are dead to you. Are they not things that count as in the past?"_

Stepping forward The Doctor glared at the woman before him. "It was you who stopped my regeneration."

_"You change the subject Doctor. You choose to live your life in a constant state of denial, but for now, I will appease you. I have not stopped your regeneration; I have merely halted the process. I can resume it when I wish, but first I need to talk to you."_

"Ah," the Doctor whispered, looking down and swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "I'm still going to die then". He really should learn to ignore hope.

_"Only if that is what you want Time Lord. Do not ask me about it, all will be revealed soon."_

"How do you know so much about me?" He asked trying to ignore the urge to demand she tell him why she had halted his death.

_"We are the watchers of the Universe; we have seen everything that has happened and everything that will happen. We know all the things you have done, everyone you have ever cared for, all the deaths you have caused and the lives you have saved. We are the masters of fate and destiny. It is us who choose your path."_

"Why are you so interested in me though," he queried folding his arms.

_"On occasion we allow ourselves to intervene in the course of a beings destiny, and you Doctor have strayed from the path we set you."_

"You cannot interfere with a person's destiny that would be corruption of the time-lines," he responded becoming angry.

_"Time is insignificant to us Time Lord. As I have said, we exist outside of the laws. But you have strayed, and so we must intervene."_

"For someone who says that they know me, you seem to have overlooked the fact that I never follow the rules."

Ignoring him The Sister changed the subject abruptly causing him to frown at her lack of response. _"You are lonely Doctor. Over the centuries we have offered companions for you and yet each one you dismiss."_

"Most left me," he interjected in frustration.

_"Not all chose to. Nevertheless, that does not matter; they were not meant to last. The companions in your history were never meant to last; they were merely a way to help you survive until you could find the one who holds your destiny in their hands."_

"Every one of my companions was brilliant and yet you seem to be dismissing them like they were nothing," he fumed, throwing his hands in the air.

_"No I am merely telling you that most were never meant to last."_

"Most? What do you mean by most - none have lasted."

_"Only because you chose the wrong decision where they were concerned. The one who is your true equal has already travelled with you, and now your destiny is in tatters."_

"Who was it?"

_"You already know, your emotions give you away. Tell me Doctor of all the companions you have travelled with, who has been your most faithful, and do not try to use a childish attempt to stall."_

He was certain this had to be one of the easiest questions he had ever been asked. There could only be one answer. "Rose", he whispered quietly.

_"Mm"_.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Mm'. Is that all you can say. I answer a personal question and don't even get a sincere reply...," he said, voice rising at the lack of genuine response.

_"Time Lord"_, The Sister boomed halting The Doctor in his tracks and forcing him to quiet. _"I knew the answer before the question was even sounded. Do not mock me with your impertinence Doctor. I am far more powerful than you could ever conceive."_

Gritting his teeth The Doctor fought the urge to respond to the woman. Spinning on his heels, he moved to the control panel before leaning heavily on his hands. Moments passed as a silence descended on the room. The mention of her name had immediately put him on guard, it hurt to think of her. Especially after the past hour he had, had. The memory of her still burned deep in his mind. Unfortunately, he needed to keep his feelings in check until he sorted this situation out, and shouting at the person who seemed to have all the answers was maybe not the best solution.

Breathing in deeply he turned and looked sincerely at The Sister. "I apologise, it's just... moments ago I was dying after having seen the one person in the universe I truly cared for, and now..." Trailing off he looked away at the central column's bright hue. It was comforting for him and gave him a chance to hide his feelings away behind the mask he had perfected over the centuries.

Taking pity on the broken man, The Sister stepped forward to draw his attention, waiting for him to look at her before she spoke softly. _"You are in mourning Doctor, and you're scared; no-one blames you for that, but you have to understand this, by changing the path of your destiny you have disrupted more then just your own time-line"._

"I don't understand though, how have I changed my destiny... and what is so important about Rose," he questioned leaning back on the console.

_"Because Rose Tyler is the reason you have strayed."_

"How? She can't affect me from a parallel universe."

_"For a Time Lord you understand very little," t_he Woman stated. The light surrounding her seeming to pulsate for a moment. _"All universes are connected by the void. It does not matter where she is; her paths are still entwined with yours. She was made to be your equal. Have you never wondered why she was able to access the Time Vortex as she did?"_

"I just assumed..."

_"Assuming could be the key to your downfall. It was done because combining herself with the Vortex was her destiny."_

"I removed it from her, it's the reason I regenerated," he stated, standing from his position on the console.

_"The effect had already taken place. A small amount still resides within her, and it has transformed her."_

"What, no... No, no, no, no." Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he threw his arms down. "How? Please tell me she's okay."

_"For now, but she is a human who is no longer bound by the curse of their limited life span. She promised you forever and can now provide that. It was made so that her life is bound to yours, and all the time there are regenerations in your body she cannot be killed. However, she now has the same curse as you. Do you remember what you once told her."_

"What?" He whispered.

Suddenly The Tardis lights flared wildly, and somehow voices could be heard echoing around the room. It took mere seconds for him to recognise his own voice as well as Rose's. She had seemed so defeated at the time.

_**'I don't age, I regenerate, but humans decay - you wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you...'**_

_**'What Doctor'**_

_**'You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone.'**_

_"Rose Tyler was made for you Doctor, but now she has been cursed with living the same life as you. Everyone she loves will wither; age and decay, and you cursed her with that."_

"I never knew. She should have been happy, she had my clone. I left her to live the one adventure I could never have," he shouted, before the fight left him. Wearily he whispered the rest, "how was I to know".

_"You are blind Time Lord. Even if you did not realise you still left her alone..."_

"She had the clone," he interrupted.

_"Doctor I ask you, what happens to a meta-crisis when separated from the original form?"_

"It-" Suddenly realisation dawned on him and The Doctor looked wide-eyed at the woman. How could he possibly have been so naïve?

_"Do you not have the words Doctor? Can you not own up to your failures? However, I will help you. The meta-crises dies when separated from the original form, and you left the universe through the void. He died exactly one day after you left your greatest companion on the beach. That moment there, is the day you changed your destiny. Can you not feel it, why do you think your time has been running out, because your fate is no longer sealed?"_

"Why are you telling me this, when you know there is nothing I can do", he spat out, glaring at the woman.

_"How can you be so sure?" She asked knowingly._

"I cannot cross the void, the last time she came back to me... wait, is that what will happen, has she managed it again somehow." Hope blossomed in his chest at the thought that he could make everything right again. However it was short-lived as he glanced at the Sister, she almost looked remorseful.

Shaking her head, she frowned. _"As you know time moves faster there then it does in this Universe. It has been four years since the day your clone died, and she has become much different to the girl you once knew. She is now lost and truly destroyed. So why would she want to return to a man who repeatedly broke her heart and left her cursed. No Doctor, Rose Tyler is not returning... _

_... She is dying."_

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well you've all astounded me again with the numerous story alerts and amazing reviews. Thank you so much by the way. Unfortunately, it only just occurred to me that the more people who like this story the more pressure there is on me to make it good. So I'm now experiencing just a mild panic, which is probably why this is about the fifth draft of this chapter. Hope it's okay.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_*PREVIOUSLY*_

_Shaking her head, she frowned, "As you know time moves faster there then it does in this Universe. It has been four years since the day your clone died, and she has become much different to the girl you once knew. She is now lost and truly destroyed. So why would she want to return to a man who repeatedly broke her heart and left her cursed. No Doctor, Rose Tyler is not returning... _

_... She is dying."_

* * *

After the events of the Time War, he had been plagued by the voices of his people screaming his name in pain as they took their final breaths. The guilt of his actions weighed heavily on his soul and in remedy to this, he had run from them. For a while that had worked, whenever the guilt became too much he would block the voices out and choose another place within the vast Universe to explore.

It was a burden only he could carry, but for a while, Rose had shared that with him. She had held his hand and promised to help him run forever, but that had been when he was still naive enough to believe the Universe could be so kind.

She helped to quiet the voices, to find a silence within the cries of guilt. However, it was not until he had heard The Sister's words that he finally realised how much of a misguided fool he had been. He could not keep running from the guilt, and the silence he had craved and searched for was impossible without involving death.

And because of his foolishness and unwillingness to face his past Rose was dying. It was his fault entirely.

At this sudden moment of clarity the ghosts of the past returned with a vengeance so intense, it bought him to his knees. They taunted him; screaming the phrase _'Rose is dead' _so forcefully that they began to blur the lines of his conscious thoughts until all he could hear was the sound of his hearts shattering.

Pools of water began to well behind his eyes waiting patiently for the time to begin their slow descent, but he refused to let the tears fall; instead gripping his hair and pulling at his scalp in desperation, willing his mind to block out the vicious cries.

Letting out a cry of anguish he repeated a mantra repeatedly feeling the strength in him begin to fight back. "I can save her", he whispered, bending forward and dropping his hands to the ground before him.

_"Yes you can". _The Sister answered stepping towards him and placing a hand onto his head. _"There is still time to save her"._

"Time", he scoffed, cringing at the pain in his head beginning to burn. The voices were becoming louder again.

_"Yes Doctor, now let me help you". _Tendrils of the light encasing her form moved down her hand and slowly began to seep into his head where she touched him. The sudden intrusion into his mind had him snapping his eyes shut and attempting to erect barriers, trying to keep his memories safeguarded.

The Sister almost let out a soft chuckle at his actions, _"Relax Doctor, I already know everything you have done. I will not look, now concentrate on the light before you."_

Her words calmed his fears and as much as he was still hesitant, he cautiously moved towards the blue light erupting from the darkness. Pushing his mind further, he finally reached the cloud and startled, as it seemed to envelope him. All of a sudden, he was drawn into the peace and comfort of The Sisters power, and the voices inside his mind seemed to fade away.

As his mind became more relaxed, he could hear the familiar sound of The Tardis' gentle hum. It brought him slightly more peace and he breathed a small sigh of relief. His eyes opened and he lifted one hand to his face, watching as a light blue light shone gently from his skin before it dissipated into the air.

He glanced up at The Sister whose eyes glowed with the power she held; her hand was no longer on his head, instead clasped in her other hand and held before her in the silent prayer once more. Closing his eyes he shook his head to clear it, the voices were still there marginally but this time they were much quieter. As he pulled back, he came to a stand, tilting his head to one side and straightening his shoulders.

"What did you do", he asked quietly.

_"Your guilt surrounds you and burdens you heavily. When I told you of Rose Tyler's fate the wall you had built to block the voices crumbled because your pain became too much. I have merely rebuilt the wall."_

"Rose" he whispered, moving over to the console and leaning heavily on his hands. Turning his head slightly he spoke, "how can I save her?"

_"You wish to save her then."_

"What", he said spinning back to face The Sister, frustration edging its way into his voice, "Of course I do, how you can ask me that?"

_"You wanted to know why I'm here. I am to offer you a choice. You may complete your regeneration, or you may fix what you have broken."_

"I don't want to change, and I need to fix this, if I can save Rose by staying this way then that's what I will do."

_"Very well, but this will hurt"._

"Why..." before he could finish a blue light engulfed him again flowing from The Sister and turning golden as it seeped into his skin. His skin tightened and the burning in his stomach returned causing him to let out a silent cry. As his arms shot out to the side, his head fell back and for a moment, he panicked; it felt like he was dying again. All too soon, it was over and the light vanished after being completely absorbed by his body. Breathing heavily his eyes widened as he slowly lowered his arms, moments passed before he raised a hand to his face.

_"Do not worry Doctor you have not changed."_

"Ah", stopping his movements his hand hovered over his lips before he lowered it back down to his side. "I, erm... I knew that, but you can never be too sure,and you're right that did hurt."

_"I wonder though, are you fond of this form because you like it, or because Rose Tyler does?" _She asked curiously.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise at the question, he could almost feel his cheeks reddening. It was ridiculous; this woman had managed to make him, a nine hundred year old Time Lord blush. Running a hand through his hair he looked away from her, "I like my hair", he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

_"Mm"._

Ignoring the almost amused look on The Sisters face, he crossed his arms before repeating his earlier question. "How can I help Rose? She's in another Universe... wait, earlier you said she could have come back again, how?"

_"How did she return last time?"_

"You like answering a question with a question don't you." Not getting a response, he sighed and let his arms fall. "She said it was a dimension cannon, but I never got the chance to discuss it with her properly. The only reason she could have achieved that though is because of the tear in the void between the Universes."

_"You are wrong; it was not the cannon which enabled her to return. It was the Vortex. Rose Tyler, in her desperation to return accessed the piece of the Vortex within herself, allowing her the ability to cross the Void unharmed."_

"But that's imp-..."

_"Do not say impossible", _The Sister fumed interrupting him. _"Nothing is impossible, and the sooner you learn that the better off you will be."_

"Fine. Seeing as you keep insinuating you know more then me, tell me this... how would she have been able to return this time. The walls are closed and I know because I was the one to do it."

_"Her power is growing stronger; it is the reason for her coming closer to death. Without you there to help her control it, she will burn herself to dust. However this power does mean she is the only thing outside of The Sister's who has the ability to pass between Universes unharmed."_

"But according to you she won't." Leaning back against the console, he rested his hands inside his pockets, whilst staring intently at the floor. Moments passed before he finally spoke in a whisper, "does she know?"

_"About the power she harnesses, yes she has an idea, about her ability to outlive any human, for certain."_

Frowning he snapped his head up to look at The Woman questioningly, "She knows she can't die, how long..."

_"... Has she known?" _The Sister stated interrupting him again. At his nod she continued. _"Since she lost you in the great Canary Wharf battle. In her world after you said goodbye the first time, she was injured, it would have been fatal but the power inside her healed her wound before she could take her last breath."_

"She knew when she came back." Standing he paced over to the Captains chair and back to where he had leant against the console, clenching and unclenching his hands together as he walked. "Why didn't she say anything?" He asked brokenly, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

_"She tried to, but you stopped her with the Meta-crisis on the beach."_

"Rose chose him... she kissed him." He argued.

_"No, she merely did what you wanted. Rose Tyler may seem to be merely human to you, but this power she has gives her the ability to sense your thoughts... not read them, merely sense the direction they head. She knew you wanted her to pick him."_

"Why would she do that?" He asked baffled.

_"Doctor, you really are blind to those around you. She loves you."_ She stated with a sigh.

"I know."

_"No I don't think you do, because she loves you she chose to put you above herself. When she kissed him her soul was screaming for you to react, but you ran instead. Did you know that once you had vanished she tried to run after you?"_

"Don't." He said forcefully through gritted teeth.

_"Don't what... speak truthfully to you? If only you had owned up to what you feel Doctor none of this would have happened. Before you can save her you need to stop running."_

"Fine."

_"Is that it, no excuse?"_

"There isn't one. I know what I did was wrong but I can't change the past, all I can do is fix this." He stated with a frown.

_"Good, you are learning Time Lord. Now before you can save Rose Tyler you must collect the others"._

"Pardon." He asked looking around confused.

_"The other Children of Time. Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith and Donna Noble."_

"No Donna can't be a part of this; she'll die if she remembers."

_"We have already restored her memories."_

"How dare you? You could have killed her." He shouted stepping closer to The Woman.

_"Do you really think we would be so careless? She is alive and well."_

"She's happy, getting married and everything. I'm not going to destroy that". He argued vehemently.

_"She was not truly happy. She was chained to a life she never deserved; she was the most important person in the Universe for one time. You must go and collect her."_

"I can't..."

_"Yes you can. Donna Noble is trapped inside her own mind. When you erased her memory, you merely pushed her to the back, creating a split in her personality. The Donna you saw is merely a second persona living in her body. All we have done is destroyed the cell you confined her too and rid her of the other personality."_

"But... I..." he stuttered unable to comprehend how ridiculous he had been in all this. "Wait, how did I manage that?"

_"It was not all you. At the time, you entered her mind the clone died in the alternate universe. This released the regeneration energy he held and therefore she was also freed from the energy. Had you waited a moment longer she would have been fine. However because she knew what you were going to do before it was done, as a reflex the Time Lord part of her tried to protect itself by creating another persona and pushing her memories to the back of her mind."_

"Will she recall what has happened for the past year?" He asked horrified by the sudden prospect of condemning Donna to a private hell.

_"She was not aware at the time; however by restoring her memories she has also been giving the knowledge of what has happened since she was trapped. Therefore, in a way, she will know everything__, but she would not have suffered._

Groaning at the new information he rubbed his temple lightly with his fingertips, "this is turning into a terrible day..." looking up he waved his hand around in the air, as he continued, "Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that Donna is coming back but... everything is extremely out of control."

_"Every action has a consequence Doctor; yours are just coming together all at once."_

Nodding he dropped his hands and sighed, "Okay, so I need to collect Donna and then all of the others, after the moments I chose to see them today of course. Right, there was something else..." Running his hands through his hair, he walked a few steps forward before lowering his hands and spinning back to The Sister, "aha... why do I need them with me exactly. Not that I'm complaining."

_"They all hold an ability which will help you in the final battle. Jack Harkness is immortal and good in tough situations, Martha Jones is medically trained and a loyal fighter, Mickey Smith is good with technology and brave, Donna Noble is your best friend and has already saved the Universe once. You need them to help you find Rose Tyler who is the key to your hearts and your destiny."_

"Mm... okay then." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, before moving over to the console.

_"Before you begin your task Doctor, know this, you have exactly one month in earth time," _she stated halting his movements.

Closing his eyes, he cringed as the next question left his lips. "What happens if I go over?"

_"Then Rose Tyler dies."_

A quiet descended over the Tardis as he registered the answer she had given him. Breathing in deeply he opened his eyes and resumed his walk to the console. "Right then best get to it."

_"Then I bid you farewell Doctor", _she said softly, waiting for him to turn around before nodding her head down gently in a small bow.

With a sincere smile he repeated the gesture, "Thank you, for everything."

_"It was my pleasure; we have faith in you, all of you." _As she finished the light surrounding her flared and she began to slowly fade, stopping the movement as The Doctor called out to her.

"Wait..." he cried holding a hand out to stop her. As she became more solid he stepped towards her, "I know this goes against everything I believe, but... you know the future... so do I, no... I mean... Rose doesn't die does she?"

The Sister smiled at his question, sympathy for him shining in her eyes; bowing gently once more the light engulfed her before she faded away, her parting words echoing around the room. _"Only time will tell Doctor."_

Raising his eyebrows, he stared mystified at the spot where the woman had been. "Well that was informative". Shaking his head, he continued over to the console and began to type in the coordinates for his first destination. Hand on the lever he smiled, strangely elated because Donna would be fine and this time when he saw her she would remember him.

"Get me to the church on time." he called out with a laugh before pushing the lever and moving The Tardis into action.

* * *

Through the void and into another Universe Rose Tyler slept in her room, a dream filled with torture and destruction echoed within the confines of her mind, whilst her eyes moved rapidly behind closed eyelids. Frowning in her sleep the shell of the human woman let out a small cry and a haunted whisper.

"Doctor."

A single tear fell from her eyes as she gripped the sheets around her tightly before letting out a small sob. Suddenly her room lit up with a soft blue glow and from the shadows stepped The Sister with her robe pulled up over her head to conceal her face. Reaching forward she placed a hand over the sleeping woman's forehead, letting blue tendrils of light pour from her fingertips and seep into Rose's skin.

Instantly she calmed and The Sister pulled her hand slowly away, a mournful look on her face as she began to fade away, but not before her whispered message echoed around the room.

_"Hold on Rose Tyler... he is on his way... but you must hold on."_

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally. This chapter has had me stumped for months and annoyingly only took me the last few days to write once I got inspired. Maybe I needed a time out. Thank you for everyone's reviews and sorry for making you all wait so long. On the plus side the next chapter is already in my head so... here's hoping.**

**I'm going to be quiet now and let you get on with reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If only.**

* * *

The sudden force of the blow caused him to stumble backwards, arms flailing around wildly and desperately trying to grasp hold of something to keep him standing. After all being floored by one hit simply screamed - drunken brawl, and that in itself was so... human.

He never even had a chance to avoid the fist that had flown in his direction, although in hindsight he probably should have seen it coming. Instead he had been caught unaware and was now being propelled downwards in the direction of the floor.

His back suddenly met a solid surface, halting his momentum to keep him standing, but forcing the air from his lungs. Letting out a small groan as his head hit the door, he took in a deep breath, flinching as a shooting pain erupted from his nose. Gently he reached up and began feeling the bridge; the cartilage had seemed to strain from the impact of the hit, and after a minute of gentle probing he managed to get the pain to lessen to a dull ache.

Satisfied that nothing had broken, he straitened and patted the door behind him in thanks. "Good old English wood, very solid," he said with a nod. Rolling his shoulders he rubbed the back of his neck which had also taken the strain of the hit as his head had flown backwards. With another decisive nod, he dropped his arm and stepped forward with a grin, "right. Where were we?"

"I'm going to kill you."

The reply not registering for a moment he continued, "I was about to... wait, what?" Noticing the same hand coming towards him again, he stepped back and held his hands up in front of him in defence. "You can't hit me again. I forbid it."

Sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a look of astonishment passed across the face of the attacker as they faltered, before managing to look even more annoyed. "Oh you forbid me... well forbid this."

Luckily The Doctor managed to avoid the swinging hand that would have connected to his cheek by ducking. Unfortunately he missed the attack coming from the other side and his cheek exploded in pain as contact was made. "Ow," he cried, rubbing his cheek and walking a few paces to the side, before turning and making his was back. "What was that for? I know I probably deserved the first one but seriously... that was uncalled for." The glare he received, had him rubbing his neck nervously before adjusting his words, "although I suppose you had a reason... not like your a person who goes around hitting people because they feel like it," he finished with a pointed look.

"Damn bloody right I had a reason." Stepping forward Donna placed her hands on her hips and gritted her teeth at the nerve of the Time Lord before her. "You messed with my head." Holding a hand up to stop him interrupting, she raised an eyebrow, "Do you want a third whack?" Satisfied that he was listening she continued, "you took everything from me that made me... me. I wanted to stay with you and travel forever but you stopped that, and the worst thing is you never even asked me what I wanted."

"Donna," he sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

"No Doctor." Looking away she folded her arms protectively across her body. "I trusted you with my life."

"You were going to die," he said quietly.

Turning her gaze to him, she shrugged, "at least I would have died as Donna Noble, not whatever it was you turned me into."

"You were still Donna Noble, just the one that had never met me."

Laughing hollowly she looked at her Mother and Grandfather in disbelief. "He doesn't get it." They both shrugged in reply, not quite sure whether they should answer.

"Get what?" The Doctor asked, drawing Donna's attention back to him.

"Travelling with you made me better." She cried. "Before I met you I was just a thirty year old temp living with my mum, but going with you and seeing all those things. That's what I had been missing all my life, adventure, excitement... I loved it, but you took that. You invaded my head and took _my_ memories, they were the things that made me better then just a temp."

"I thought..."

"Yeah well you know what thought did."

Frowning the Doctor leaned forward, "what?"

Shrugging Donna answered, "killed the cat... no wait, that's curiosity," waving her hand in the air she shook her head, "it doesn't matter, the thing that's important is you were no better then any other alien I've come across. All superior and thinking they know best."

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking down.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

Swallowing, he ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "I know I very rarely say it but, I'm sorry. I really am, the last thing I wanted was too lose you, but I thought I was saving you. By the time we had the Tardis controls set you'd already started stuttering and it would have only been a matter of minutes before you had a total system failure. I had to act quickly and..."

"You should have waited," she sighed, interrupting his speech.

"What? No wait, how do you know that?" He cringed internally at the thought, he had hoped the Sister had mistaken. Instead it looked as if Donna knew everything.

"I didn't just get my memories back, I also got some of the memories from the whole Doctor Donna bit. I know that if you had waited a few minutes I would have been okay. I felt the clone die, he released the regeneration energy didn't he."

Looking down he nodded, "yeah."

"It would have left me as well. I would have just gone back to normal, but instead... That's why I was trying to stop you." She answered quietly, tears filling her eyes at the memory of her empty pleas.

The blood seemed to drain from his face as her words registered. Stepping forwards he pulled her towards his body and held her tightly. Closing his eyes he whispered his apologies, "I am so sorry... If I had known... I didn't want you to die."

A few tears had escaped her eyes, but she nodded at his words. Sniffing she pulled back and whacked his arm lightly, while rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand, "yeah well don't do it again."

"Never. As much as I can promise, I will always try and find another way okay." The mood settled slightly and he gave Donna a soft smile. Looking around the room he waved at her family. "Sylvia, Wilf, good to see you both."

"And you Doctor," Wilf replied coming forward and shaking the mans hand in greeting.

"How are you?" He implored.

Smiling the older man looked at his granddaughter before turning back to the Doctor. "I'm fine, told Donna all about our adventure."

"You what?" The Doctor asked looking worried for the moment. She was definitely going to kill him now.

Stepping beside him the woman in question hit him softly on the arm. "That's right, was going to tell you when I had a sec."

"And..." He began before trailing off.

"I owe you something."

His hands swung up in front of him quickly as his reflex kicked in. "Don't hit me again, seriously you'll do damage and..." His words were cut off as he was pulled into a tight hug. Baffled he slowly wrapped his arms around Donna and held her loosely. He was about to ask her where the change in situation was coming from when he heard her whisper.

"Thank you for saving him."

Nodding, he pulled back and smiled. "No problem," he replied looking at Wilf quickly before turning his attention back to Donna.

"Even if it was all your fault," she added giving him a pointed stare and placing her hands on her hips.

He was about to protest when Sylvia interrupted their conversation, "What are you all talking about?"

"Oh nothing Love," moving to his daughter Wilf placed a hand on her arm and began moving her to the door. "Why don't we make a cuppa for everyone, I'm sure the Doctor has something to ask."

The door clicked closed behind them leaving Donna and the Doctor alone. Clearing his throat the Doctor looked around the room as he moved over to the couch to seat himself. "So, where's you husband. Shane wasn't it?"

A stormy look settled on Donna's face as she gritted her teeth, "Shaun."

Waving a hand in the air, the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Shane, Shaun, very similar really. Bit like Rickey and Mickey. Seriously you humans need to start having names that can't be confused with something similar. Your's works. Donna, nope can't confuse that one," he finished with a grin. "So where is he... Shaun?"

"He left me."

"Oh."

A silence descended over the room as Donna walked over and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. Leaning forward, her knees were only mere centimetres away from the Doctor. "You took my memories."

"Didn't we just settle that?" He said baffled by her words.

"We did, sort of." Sighing she laid a hand on his arm, "look you made me forget everything, which meant I went back to being plain, old temp Donna."

"The greatest mind in the Universe and I'm lost," he stated with a bewildered look.

"Okay." Breathing in she ran her free hand through her hair, "you bring me back here, and weeks later I meet a guy. A good guy, better then Lance anyway, and I married him. Yeah we were happy for a while, but then my memories came back."

"Oh." Comprehension dawned on him and looked at her sympathetically. "You weren't the same person he married.

Laughing hollowly she turned her gaze away. "He said I wasn't the same woman he fell in love with. Said I was too good for him."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, you know it took a few weeks but then I realised something."

"What?" He asked.

"He was right."

"He's an idiot to let you go," He said with a small smile.

"So were you," she added nudging him with her knee.

"Yeah, but I came back."

With a small nod Donna looked at him quietly for a moment causing him to frown. "What's wrong."

"I just realised something... the clone died," she answered.

Cringing he sighed, "I know."

With a small gasp Donna shook her head, "but that means..."

"I know."

"Oh God. Can't you do anything for her."

"Part of the reason I'm here actually," turning towards her he placed a hand on her arm, "I need your help."

* * *

Through the void and into another Universe, Rose Tyler yawned abruptly causing the man across from her to look annoyed. Noticing his glare she shrugged and turned to look around the room. The place definitely had character, if you could call it character that was. More accurately it should have been referred to as a dump. But her mother had pleaded, and she had finally given in. So here she was on a date, if that's what she could call it, desperately looking around the stink hole for an escape.

It didn't help that... Frowning Rose looked back at the man across from her. Brandon, no Brendon. Definitely Brendon, she noted relieved she had remember. That would have been embarrassing, not that she was overly bothered. Brendon though, was as dull as anything, she was certain watching paint dry would have been more exciting.

Letting out a slow breath she laid her head on her palm. No use in pretending she was paying attention anymore, it was fairly obvious they did not click. Why did she let her mother talk into these things.

A wave of pain suddenly went through her stomach, and she flinched. It seemed to move up her body and settle itself into her head. Gripping the table as her head felt like it had caught fire she gasped. This was the second time this week, and it was becoming problematic. The last time she fainted and been out for hours.

Brendon was standing up and calling to the waiter to phone for an ambulance. Laying a hand on her forehead, she cried out as the pain seemed to stab her. She was burning, and there was nothing she could do about it. A golden glow seeped from her skin, and her eyes turned the same colour.

Panicking at the sight of the light oozing from the skin her hand, she flinched again as her head protested the small movement. Her vision was becoming cloudy and as the darkness seemed to take hold, she collapsed onto the floor. Breathing heavily she struggled for a moment, trying to right herself on her arms, before they gave out and her head hit the floor.

As she lost her battle with consciousness, one final thought echoed loudly in the confines of her mind.

_"Doctor."_

* * *

"I'll help you," Donna stated determinedly

The Doctor had finished his explanation of the Sisters appearance and the story of Rose's possible fate, all the while Donna had listened eagerly and for once had not interrupted.

"What do we do," she asked.

Getting up from the couch, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the window, before speaking, "First we have to get the others."

Standing she went to stand beside him, "okay, and then..."

"Then..."

"Doctor," she said, urging him to continue.

Letting out a slow breath he stared at the Tardis as it sat on the lawn outside, and without looking at Donna, answered her. "Then I don't care how long it takes me, or what I have to do... but I'm going to get Rose back, and nothing is going to stop me."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whew, no more university work****, which**** means I can work on this uninterrupted. Hope I have not lost anyone from the lack of updates. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, and the amazing amount of story alerts. Just a quick note, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the next part is already written, so... here's hoping.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop... does that count?**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Over one hundred years of living and he had nothing to show for it except an array of battle scars. It was sad and pathetic; it was fact... and it was killing him inside. He was burdened by the simplistic realisation that no matter how much he craved the silence that came with death, he was cursed to survive.

Alone... forever alone.

He would be known throughout the Universe as the immortal man condemned to a life he no longer wanted. Of course, the whispers would say he was selfish; it would be seen to be a gift, and that made him sick to the core.

This was no gift... it was a one way ticket to hell.

Gulping back his whiskey, Jack slammed the glass down on the wooden surface, giving a barely noticeable nod to the barman. Request met, he swirled the glass around, loosing himself in the motion of the swashing liquid and gave a small sigh.

How had he come to this? The mighty had well and truly fallen, and all he knew for certain was that he was a coward. After everything that had happened recently and all the people who had trusted him with their faith... their lives... he had failed them all, and in doing so had lost his connection to mortality.

He had witnessed too much death; seen too many people he cared for lose their lives, and it had finally broken him. He was physically and emotionally spent. For months now, he had been travelling, but for some reason the pain followed him everywhere he went. He had no one to turn to; even the Doctor was not safe with him around.

It had taken some time but eventually he had realised that no matter what he did, death and destruction seemed to surround him. And this, all of this... the loss, heartache, and guilt... it all boiled down to one conclusion.

Rose Tyler should have let him die.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Darkness surrounded her; the chill it brought encasing her and causing a shiver to run along the back of her spine. Desperately trying to recall anything that would help her find the light, she kept meeting a blank.

Her hope of finding a way out had diminished with every second that passed, although somehow she had an inkling that time was non-existent here. Spinning in a slow circle, she searched the blackness, "_where am I?"_ she thought.

Finding nothing, she crossed her arms as fear settled in the pit of her stomach. She refused to give in, but for some reason she could not fathom, she could feel something approaching.

_"A storm is coming"._

Spinning at the whispered words from behind she lifted her hands to shield herself. "Who's there?" She cried. The deafening silence caused her to step cautiously back, as she struggled with the urge to run.

_"A storm is coming Rose Tyler, and you must be ready?"_

"Who are you?" She called, whipping her head round, and desperately trying to look through the darkness. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she breathed in deeply to quell her nerves. "At least let me see you," she forced out.

_"They are returning for you, and there is a question you will be faced with."_

Becoming angry at the lack of helpfulness from the voice's owner, she glared into the black. "And what would that be?"

A small laugh echoed around her, and she flinched.

_"You have a lot of anger in you child. You have been scorned so it is understandable. You want to know the question?"_

Unable to speak for the moment she simply nodded, hoping they would see the action.

Suddenly a glowing figure stepped out of the darkness towards her. It was as if a switch had been turned on, as a golden hue surrounded the robed figure and made its way around Rose. Stepping back, she watched helplessly as it encased her; the sudden heat causing her to gasp. As quickly as it had come, it evaporated, leaving her once more in the cold darkness. However, the figure still stood glowing slightly before her. Bright blue eyes shone at her, piercing her with their gaze.

_"You know more then you allow others to see. The question is this... are you so filled with hate that you are unable to forgive?"_

"What?" She whispered, taken back by the callous words.

_"He is coming for you..."_

"Who is?"

_"You are far from stupid Rose Tyler, you already know who I speak of. You can feel the storm approach.. Now... wake up."_

"Wait," she cried holding a hand to the figure.

Everything vanished abruptly, and air filled her lungs forcefully, burning her. Gasping she flung her eyelids open and looked around wildly, hoping to see the figure again. Hands clasped her arm, as urgent cries for nurses sounded out. Calming down slowly, she blinked, noticing her mother looming over her.

"Rose."

A cough forced it's way through her lips as she winced at the slight pain it caused in her head. Lifting a hesitant hand, she clutched at the breathing tube lying under her nose, and ripped it away.

"Sweetheart no," Jackie cried trying to place the tube back.

Struggling for a few moments with her mother's hands, she slowly sat up, noticing for the first time the room. She was in a hospital.

"What am I doing here?" She whispered, looking at her mother's worried face.

Shaking her head, Jackie leapt forward and encased Rose in her arms, tears welling in her eyes and beginning their descent down her cheeks.

Lifting a hand to rub her mother's back, she looked to the other side of her at her father. "Dad?"

"You were in a coma," he answered, letting out a relieved sigh, as he smoothed some of the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"A coma?" She asked, pulling away from the hold her mother had on her.

"Yeah, the doctors said you'd seized and then slipped into a coma," he concluded.

"Why?"

Rubbing her eyes, Jackie shrugged helplessly, "they don't know. When they did some scans, it showed you were fine."

"Oh." Looking around, Rose pulled at her gown uncomfortably, and slid over the bed, swinging her legs around to hang over the edge.

"Miss Tyler," the Nurse cried, moving towards her, "Doctor Adams will be here soon, you have to stay put."

"No, I'm fine," she insisted. She could feel her strength returning in waves, it was almost worrying.

"Rose, you've been in bed for five days," Pete said, grabbing her arm gently.

Shaking him off, Rose breathed in deeply, before slowly sliding off the bed and placing her feet on the floor. Stepping forward, she smiled as she turned quickly, her balance and co-ordination showing no signs of lethargy.

"What the...?" Stepping back the Nurse, poked her head around the door, and shouted for someone to page Doctor Adams again.

"That can't be normal?" Pete asked stepping beside his wife.

Looking at him, Rose shrugged, "nothing's been normal about me for years... now where are my clothes? I have to prepare."

"Sweetheart please, can you just lie back down."

Shaking her head in answer to her mother's question, she walked over to the chair, and began picking up items of clothing. "You might want to turn around." Then without waiting for a response, she slipped the nightgown over her head and dressed in her jeans and hoodie. Taking a seat to place her trainers on she glanced up as a man came running into the room.

Clearing her throat as he stepped towards the bed, she waved when he spun to look at her in shock. "Doctor Adams I take it."

"Yeah... yes."

Nodding she finished with her trainers and stood, patting him on the arm, "don't worry, I just checked myself out."

"But... but that's impossible. You were in a..."

"Coma, I know, but I'm better now." Picking up her duffel bag from the floor, she turned and began to make her way out of the room.

"Wait you can't leave," Doctor Adams called.

Stopping she looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "watch me."

"Rose Tyler... stop."

Turning slowly she looked at her mother, "what?"

Waving a finger at Rose, Jackie walked forward. "You have just woken from a coma, got out of bed and left, in the space of five minutes."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean by so? What the hell is so important you can't wait a few minutes to get checked out?"

"I have to get prepared." Rose answered cryptically.

"For what?"

"He's coming here."

"Who is?" Jackie asked baffled.

"The Doctor."

Stepping forward, Pete placed a hand on Jackie's arm and frowned in confusion. "How?"

"I don't know... but he is."

Shaking her head, Jackie frowned at the look on Rose's face, "After what happened, I thought you'd be happy."

"Your Mum's right, isn't it a good thing."

An empty laugh escaped her, as she shook her head, "no. The day I watched the clone died was the day I stopped."

"Stopped what?" Jackie asked.

"Loving him." Then without waiting for anymore protests she left.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Trails of stagnant water left their marks along the cave walls, all seeming to collect at the end and forming a shallow pool. It was dank and dark; no place for entities such as these, but they were forced to stay for here for the time being.

Brushing past the mouldy rock, the robed figure weaved through the narrow passages, making quick work of the long path. Footsteps were barely heard, and holding a hand before them, palm up, a small ball of flame showed the way.

The dim lighting cast an eerie glow and any normal being would be spooked.

Suddenly the corridor of rock opened up into a cavern and there stood in a small circle were four other robed figures, crowding around a large sphere. Hearing the sounds of cloth moving they collectively turned as one to the newcomer.

With a gentle nod, the Sister greeted her companions, and let the ball of flame dissipate into the air. Stepping closer she joined the small space they had opened within the circle, and pulled her hood down.

"It is done," she answered, at their questioning looks.

Pulling her own hood down the oldest of the group nodded, "good. Now we must hope the Timelord can succeed in bringing her back from the brink of death."

"He must," the Sister replied, "otherwise the Universe dies along with Rose Tyler."

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
